The invention relates to an operable wall panel of the type that is used to subdivide larger rooms into smaller rooms such as are found in hotels, hospitals, schools, offices or the like, and more particularly to a spring-loaded seal assembly which is shiftable from a retracted, inoperative position, to an extended, operative position to provide a top, bottom or side seal therefor.
Various types of seal assemblies for operable wall panels are known, for example crank operated top and bottom retractable seals are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,072,975, U.S. Pat. No. 3,073,381, U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,504 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,588. A floating seal assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,755,968 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,014,137 shows cord or crank operated mechanism for raising and lowering the seal assembly of the wall panel.